bushwhacker2fandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:LuckyLufia
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Mysterious Forest page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- PsionTR (Talk) 10:55, December 18, 2012 Puzzles re: 1. thanks for the heads up on the name formatting i'll keep it in mind. 2. u said i should be naming them puzzle 06 not puzzle 7... does that mean u started at puzzle 0 or just not counting tutorial island? i think i could just rename and re-upload them and we can continue on ignoring the misnamed ones... although i doubt anyone would really notice 3. png vs jpeg... to be honest i do coding not imagery so i have no idea what ur talking about. i was just doing a basic screen cap and cropping out the edges Priem (talk) 18:41, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Promotion: Admin Dear LuckyLufia, upon your dedication to our wiki: you have been promoted to be an admin now! Enjoy and carry on with your excellent work! Clemonde (talk) 20:07, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Congratz now could you please help with the code on desert ranch... no idea why but my table just doesn't seem to be working... nvm i debugged it hints if urs were any more subtle i'd be missing an eye. i should be able to tear apart the shared objects library if i took a few minutes. if i do i'll do multiupload of what i find there. just need to remember how to find it... are the svg images going to be replacing all the png images for the items and stuff we've been uploading? : ''And finally, add new Areas pages to the Areas category and the Puzzle images to the Puzzles category. If you don't know how, look at the help page. '' help page doesn't tell me where to go to put the puzzle images into a catagory. also i'm having trouble getting into the .sol files. are you using a specific program. i might find it eventually but you could likely save me some time Priem (talk) 22:51, January 20, 2013 (UTC) yeah i'll be able to figure it out just every program i was finding to open it was throwing errors. once i know whats needed to get at the images i should be able to self script a program to extract all the svg using the neccessary programs. should only take me a day or 2 after getting the .sol's opened up (and even if i don't need to i will for the fun of it). oh and all the decoritemstables have been switched over to itemstables... least all the ones i could find. Priem (talk) 00:22, January 21, 2013 (UTC) need some input for a few puzzles in the desert ranch it seem like it takes 2 puzzles to unlock the next area. first puzzle provides access to an area a little further ahead of the field and the next puzzle creats a bridge that actually allows access to the field. i don't know if i should be labeling the first ones as actually unlocking anything... they do in a way but it's hard to list susinctly field 2 puzzles 1 & 3 and field 4 puzzles 1 and 2 (just haven't loaded them in yet) Priem (talk) 17:37, January 23, 2013 (UTC) image request could you ,or have you already, uploaded the svg image for the schematics. an issue with how my system is setup is preventing me from accessing the .sol files. i could figure it out eventually but i don't have the time right now to recode my system. Priem (talk) 02:41, January 25, 2013 (UTC) sense ur double checking my work i should let you know all the pages i'm working on. Starting Island Quests Second Island Quests i'm going through putting all the info there into quest tables that match the formatting for everything else... just give me a thumbs up or down or if something needs changed let me know. i saw how u want something and i'll go back and fix them. :Everything's looking good to me! For schematics, just use the image of the completed trinket and put "schematics" in the hovertext. There's only one graphic for all schematics (a scroll) and that would get confusing real fast. :If you think something looks bad, or if you've a suggestion on the looks of the wiki, do tell. I'm kinda winging it over here. :p -- LuckyLufia (talk) 15:16, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Can We Add A User Area / User Poll? Hi! I'm joining this wiki a little late, so I'm slowly getting the hang of the format. I'll try not to make too many mistakes! Do you think we can we add a page for non-informational stuff? Eg: A place where users can upload pictures of their farms (a lot of people are getting into the lawn-decoration theme by creating mazes and/or gorgeous pictures on their lawn)... Maybe it could end up being a poll (where people can vote on the best lawn). I know that a lot of users LOOK at this wiki, but perhaps this is a way to get them to INTERACT with it as well... which may lead to more helps in content addition. Mangosplash (talk) 05:06, January 28, 2013 (UTC) broken image links i realized when i was coding the island quest pages that a lot of image links don'work yet... do you want me to go through and switch the non functioning ones over to look for .svg images so that when u upload them they'll work, or wait to switch them all at once so they're all calling the svg images? [[User:Priem|Priem] (talk) 14:11, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, switch them to svg when you come across them. Leaving it for later just means we're going to forget to change half of them down the line. -- LuckyLufia (talk) 14:19, January 28, 2013 (UTC) new uploaders i get sick for a little bit and i come back to find i've been replaced :'( jk. i like the help just... have you talked about there content with them already. i noticed one had poorly cropped images for the puzzles along with everything you had to yell at me about (naming format and such) :P. just want to know so i don't say anything they've already been told. Priem (talk) 06:18, January 30, 2013 (UTC) ignore all that and just let me know if you know who updated the items pages and do you like it... cuz i kind of don't. looks squished together. Priem (talk) 06:51, January 30, 2013 (UTC) older puzzles i saw what you wrote on megalo-whatever-his-name-is page about eventually going back over the old puzzle images as .jpeg. do you seriously want that done cuz sense soneone's already done the rivers source i have not much else to do Priem (talk) 05:36, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Companions Hello. There was a very strange edit by anonimous user in this article. A whole section were deleted without any reason. Some information were incorrect, but there was also much useful data there. However, this edit was not reverted in the previous 10 days that passed since that weird editing. You are one of the users who edited that page after this and you are admin, that's why I'm writing to you. I'm not sure if that edit need to be reverted or there is a chance that it was correct. http://bushwhacker2.wikia.com/index.php?title=Companions&diff=9435&oldid=9380 --Day-Elven (talk) 18:53, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Templates We need to fix the Puzzle Pieces Trinkets page and the Mana Trinkets page. I added info for the new stuff but I have no clue how to adjust these bloody templates you've changed things into... It was so much easier before. --PsionTR (Talk) 07:05, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Oh, NVM; I found out that some lines of text were missing from the top of the source on those pages and have fixed this. I've been uploading a lot of images of the completed areas and other stuff- use as you like. I like the completed area ones as sort of a checklist, and a reminder of where some of the stuff in my house came from. I have a 23 inch plasma screen on my mac at work so if you want any kind of BIG screen shots or other images you can't get on a small monitor let me know. PacoReff47 (talk) 00:00, February 13, 2013 (UTC) I went to update the Eyewear page to reflect the name "Round Glasses" vs "Glasses", upon publishing the change, it completely screwed up the format. I'm not sure why it rearranged everything, and I tried to undo my edit, but it won't revert back to normal. I'm thinking there is an issue with the Templates though. Sorry for the bad edit :( Think you can fix it? Jason Leslie (talk) 12:17, March 9, 2013 (UTC) .sol I have found the bw2 .sol and downloaded AIR but I have no prior knowledge of how to use the data to get it hex or decomplie swf. Any info or help so I can start to extract images for the .svgs? Jason Leslie (talk) 23:09, March 26, 2013 (UTC)